When he came back
by HelloTrickster
Summary: Dean is really depressed after Castiel "dies". But things are about to change when someone he didn't expect to see turns up at his motel. Rated M for later chapters. Spoilers for Season 7.
1. Hello Dean

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural, or the beautiful characters in it. **  
><em>

_This is my first fan fiction. So if you're going to review it. Be nice :) and give me suggestions for later chapters. I'm extremely un-creative. ;D_

_ If there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I am very sorry! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Dean sat down on the couch in his crappy motel room, and sighed. Another night of endless TV shows and drinking until he passed out. Sam was out hunting a vampire, or tracking the leviathans, Dean wasn't sure. It had been this way for a number of months, his brother would be out hunting while Dean moved from motel to motel, he just couldn't bring him self to help Sam. No matter how much he wanted to he just couldn't, he wanted Bobby back. And most of all Cas. He buried his face in his hands at the thought of his best friend and everything that happened. He didn't want to sit around feeling sorry for himself and practically drowning in beer and self pity, but he didn't know what else to do. He'd pretty much lost everything. Again.<p>

Dean cracked open another beer, he'd lost count of how many he'd already had but he didn't care. The oldest Winchester flicked through all the channels on the TV, nothing was on as usual unless he watched Porn. Although, that didn't interest him anymore, nothing did, not the cheap whores he chatted up in the bars , not even food. He just didn't care.  
>Dean frowned, "Perhaps this is how Sam felt when he was soulless," he thought. "Maybe, I've lost my soul some how." He rolled his eyes, of course he still had a soul, he wanted Cas and Bobby back, so that was proof enough that there was still a soul swimming about somewhere inside of him.<p>

Dean's phone buzzed in his pocket, he didn't have a ringtone anymore, he found no enjoyment in music of any kind. He pulled his cell out and looked at the caller I.D.

"What, Sam?" he sighed wearily. Sam never called, so it must have been an emergency, and Dean was in no mood to get up to drive any where.

"Hey, Dean, are you ok?" Sam asked, there was something off about his voice, it sounded exactly like Sam but something was different. Dean's eyes narrowed, Sam knew he wasn't ok.

"Ugh, just perfect, Sammy, perfect. Why you calling?"

"Am I not allowed to call my brother?" Sam replied. Dean froze, since when did Sam speak like that...

"Dude, really? 'Am I not allowed'? Since when did you speak like that? You sound just like..." Dean's voice trailed off and he winced as Cas crossed his mind.

"Ah, damn, sorry Dean. I guess the way he spoke kind of rubbed off on me. I know you miss him, but we have to talk about this Dean. You're miserable, aren't you?"

"Sam! I don't want to talk about this, you know that, so don't even bother. When I'm 'ready' we'll start hunting those Leviathans and find a way to kill the bastards for what they did to Bobby and Cas," The oldest Winchester snapped, he took a sip of his beer, leaning his head against the back of the couch."

"Ok, Dean, I get you. Where are you? I haven't seen you in a while, and I've just finished killing a shifter so I need a beer," Sam said.

Dean frowned, he was certain Sam hadn't mentioned anything about a shifter last time he left. Although that was a while ago, probably a few weeks, but Dean wasn't certain. When you drank non-stop and passed out at regular intervals time didn't mean much. Dean sighed, "I'm at the Hills Motel, Colorado, Room 214." Dean heard a beeping noise from his phone, Sam had clearly hung up. "Bye, Sammy." Dean muttered sarcastically. Throwing his phone across the room in annoyance. He leaned back against the couch finally feeling the insane amount of alcohol take an effect. The Winchester closed his eyes and slipped into an uneasy sleep like every night.

Dean always had the same dream, there was nothing he could do to stop it. He would just see Cas walking into the lake, well it wasn't Cas, it wasn't his angel he was watching for the 100th time. There was black blood tricking down his face as he stumbled ungracefully towards the lake. No matter how much Dean tried to turn away or cover his eyes he couldn't. He just had to watch as the Leviathan walked into the lake and disappeared under the bubbling black water. Dean bent down to pick up the beige trench coat like he did every time. It was nothing new but he still got a horrible twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Normally the dream would have ended by now, and he's wake up sweating and shaking. But he wasn't waking, Dean frowned and sat on the hard ground. He wasn't quite sure what to do now, so he just sat there waiting to wake up. Being at the place he lost Cas was awful, especially when he was just sitting there watching the still waters. Dean turned his head to look at the trees to the side of him. Suddenly he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He whipped his dead round squinting towards the center of the dark lake. There was movement far out creating ripples that caused water to flicked lightly up the bank.

Dean sat up quickly, gasping. He heard a tap on the motel door, the oldest Winchester got off the couch groaning and rubbing the back of his neck which was always sore now. He glanced at the clock on the side of the wall as he walked towards the door, Four AM. Dean's eyes narrowed, Sam knew better than to wake him up at a time like this.

He grabbed the door handle, swinging the door open. "Sam, you do know how to read the time, right?" Dean practically growled.

"Hello, Dean."


	2. Why are you wearing a tie?

_Sorry this took so long to upload. **WordPad deleted it all,** so I had to re-write it. ):_

_Sorry for any mistakes. _

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>Dean slammed the door shut, leaning against it a tremor of fear and something else ran up his spine.<p>

"I thought it was customary to let a friend enter through the door? Or perhaps you no longer see me as your friend," a deep voice murmured from the couch. Dean jumped, then his eyes quickly skimmed the room for any weapons he could use but his normal hiding places were empty. "I also thought it would be best if you did not have access to weapons," the voice continued. His hand gesturing to the small pile of guns and knives on the floor next to him. "Since we both know you cannot kill me, unless of course you've acquired an angel blade, and trying to hurt me with anything else would be a waste of your time."

Dean froze, staring at the man sitting on the couch. "Castiel?" he paused, "The angel," Dean continued as if it was needed to be said. "Is that really you?"

The angel stood up as lightening flashed outside, lighting up to room casting a huge shadow of his magnificent wings stretched out across the pale cream walls. "Does this answer your question?" he asked with a faint smile. "Or would you like some more proof?" Cas was clearly making a joke since the only other proof he had to offer would involve burning Dean's eyes out.

"So you're not a Leviathan?" Dean asked, a hint of panic in his voice, he stared into Castiel's eyes, just waiting for them to change from the evil of the Leviathans, but Cas's eyes were just sad. He felt so guilty for everything that had happened, it was all his fault and he should have known better but he had been completely deluded.

Cas sighed, "No, I'm not a Leviathan. Listen, Dean, I am so sorry. If you do not forgive me I shall leave and I'll never call you again. Or communicate with you in any way. If that is what you wish." Something clicked in Dean's head, the reason Sam had sounded so odd on the phone. It must have been his angel. The Winchester didn't know what to say.

He frowned, "That was you on the phone, right? Pretending to be Sam. Why?"

Cas shrugged, this was something he had learned from his hunter. When Dean did not want to answer a question he would just shrug as if it was a justifiable answer. And Cas certainly did not want to answer Dean properly, he didn't want his hunter to know that he, an angel of the lord, was utterly terrified that Dean would reject him if he asked for his location. He thought it would be better to talk face to face, and if Dean was angry to let him get his anger out. Castiel had honestly expected his hunter to be furious. To demand an explanation that justified what Cas did, but he got nothing of the sort. Dean just wanted to be sure that it was his Cas who had come back, not a leviathan using Jimmy Novak as a puppet while the angel pounded against the walls the Leviathan had set up to keep Castiel away from the steering wheel. Dean stared at his angel waiting for a real answer, a minuet had passed when Dean finally gave up waiting and sat on the motel bed, rubbing is forehead, trying to think of what else to say. He knew he should probably be asking Cas what the hell had happened, but he didn't want to, he just wanted to forget how the angel had broke down the wall in his younger brother's head while he was high on all the souls, not to mention the leviathans.

Dean looked up and jumped slightly with surprise. Castiel was inches away from him, his head slanted to the side with a worried look.

"Does you head hurt?" The angel asked, reaching his hand out pressing two fingers lightly against Dean's head, ready to heal any pain the man may feel. The hunter automatically leaned into the hand, sighing softly.

"Actually my head is fine," he whispered. As the angel removed his hand he brushed his two fingers down Dean's cheek and hesitantly along his bottom lip, then the angel stepped away quickly.

He was unsure of what to say, he'd never been very good in these situations. "So, how have things been?" He asked. He was pretty certain it was called small talk, though he couldn't be certain. He'd heard humans ask this before, and it always worked out well with them.

But this didn't work out well for him, Dean's eyes flashed with anger and he stood up suddenly, "How have things been? Really? I knew you were socially awkward and everything, Castiel. But this? How to you think things have fucking been? Shit! I lost Bobby, just after I lost my friggin angel!" he blushed as soon as he realized what he had said, he'd always thought of Cas as his angel, but he'd never said it out loud especially not to the angel himself.

"I'm sorry, Dean, I really am. I wasn't thinking and I didn't know what else to say." Castiel stared up at Dean with adorable puppy dog eyes, needing forgiveness. Before Dean could stop himself he took a small quick step towards the angel catching his face in his hands and pressing his lips roughly on Castiel's. The angel's froze utterly surprised by the mans lips moving desperately against his, begging for a response. He quickly forced the angel's lips open sliding his tongue inside, finally the angel started to respond to him.

Castiel slipped is hand under the Winchesters' shirt, scratching his finger tips along the muscles and listening to Dean's needy whimpering. The hunter broke the kiss panting and quickly pulled off the navy blue tie from around the angels neck, tossing it on the bed and setting to work undoing the buttons on Castiel's shirt, who growled impatiently at Dean's hands working too slowly to remove the item of clothing. The smaller man's jacket and white shirt was thrown on to the bed next to the tie. Castiel pulled Dean's lips to his again and they started kissing roughly, Dean chuckled at his angels eagerness and broke the kiss again, pulling his shirt over his head and allowing himself a long look at Cas's torso. His dick strained against the fabric of his jeans, and as much as he'd of loved to rip both of their clothes off and have his wicked way with the angel he knew he couldn't. It was the angels first time ever and it was his first time with a guy.

He quickly tipped Cas' head slightly to the side and started kissing down his neck forcing desperate moans out of the angel and making him grind his lower body against Dean. Dean moaned into his partner's neck from the friction he felt through his jeans and pulled the smaller man to the bed letting himself be straddled. Castiel pulled Dean's lips on his own boisterously, forcing them apart and quickly dominating the hunter's mouth with his tongue. Dean moved his hands up Castiel's back, pressing his fingers hard against the skin below Cas' shoulder blades. The angel gasped and trembled, his eyes rolling back into his head slightly. Grinding desperately against Dean's hard cock under his jeans. The hunter's eyes widened, he hadn't expected such a dramatic reaction.

As he was just about to try it again there was a loud banging on the motel door. The couple froze and looked at the door.

"Dean, open the door. Yeah?" they heard a loud voice yell through the wooden door. The oldest Winchester quickly pushed the horny angel on to the floor and jumped up.

"Shit, shit, shit. It's Sam." he muttered reaching to grab their clothes from the bed and floor roughly pulling the dark fabrics over his head and throwing Cas' shirt and jacket at him. "Put this on, and get up off the floor, you look...silly," he muttered breathlessly, because Castiel actually looked really hot, sitting on the floor, hair messy, shirtless and legs parted.

The hunter yanked open the door, and behind him he heard the angel get up quickly and put his clothes back on. "Hey Sammy, How did you know I was here?" he asked frowning, not opening the door fully in case he'd misheard and Castiel hadn't actually put his clothes on and was standing shirtless.

"Dude? Why are you wearing a tie?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.


	3. Where's my trenchcoat?

_Sorry it took so long to write/upload. School's a bitch. _

_So, Sam's a bit moody in this chapter, and Cassie's a bit depressed. ):_

_Review please. And enjoy._

* * *

><p>Dean looked down at the navy tie hanging loosely around his neck frowning, he hadn't remembered putting it on in his rush to look decent. He shrugged, pulling the tie over his head and tossing it on the bed. "How'd you know I was here, Sammy?" He eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Last time I saw you I was two states over."<p>

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, it's been awhile, but I was doing a job in town, and this is the only motel that has vacancies..." His voice trailed off, waiting for Dean to open the door fully and let him in, the older Winchester made a quick hand gesture for Sam to continue. "Ugh, you could at least let me in, jerk. Well, the manager asked if I was a Fed, said I looked like one. Then asked if I was meeting a Partner, Agent Young. And then he told me this was your room. Happy now?" Sam glared and pushed roughly passed his brother, wrinkling his nose as the smell of alcohol hit him. He heard the door slam shut behind him and dean walked swiftly passed him to lounge on the sofa smirking at Sam as he'd been left with a rather questionable chair. Sam put on his best bitch face and started to sit down, cringing at the thought of what may have happened on the old seat, before deciding he'd rather stand.

"Listen," Dean began hesitantly, "About 15 minutes ago, Cas kind of sort of turned up here..." Dean's voice trailed off as his brother began to tremble slightly with anger. His face turning red as his blood boiled, figuratively as they'd gotten rid of the staff of Moses.

"What? That traitor turned up here? What did he want?" Sam demanded, his hands fluttering around in an effort to keep himself calm.

"Woah there! Traitor? Really Sammy? I know he made a mistake, but we all have, right? Hell, us together almost brought on the apocalypse. He was only doing what he thought was right," Dean quickly defended his angel despite the fact he was still thoroughly pissed off at what Castiel had done.

"Only doing what he thought was right?" the youngest Winchester repeated slowly, "Are you kidding me? He broke down the wall in my fucking head! In what way was that ever going to be 'the right thing', Dean?"

His brother sighed, "Well we kind of did get in his way. And we tried to kill him, so I guess it was self defense or whatever." Sam glared opening his mouth to argue back, the sound of fluttering wings filled the air and suddenly Castiel was standing next to the sofa, causing Dean almost to fall off with shock.

Dean's eyes narrowed, "Warn a guy next time, yeah?" The angel just looked down at him, his face expressionless, then looked towards Sam who was holding the demon killing knife Ruby had given him so long ago. Cas rolled his eyes, something else he'd learned from his Winchester.

"What are you going to do with that knife, really, Sam? You cannot kill me, which is what you are very tempted to do. Listen, I made a mistake, I should have never excepted the souls Crowley offered me from hell, or opened Purgatory. And most of all, I should never have broken the wall inside your head. It was a mistake, everyone makes them, even angels of the lord, who are so convinced they can do no wrong they are blinded by their own arrogance..." Castiel looked down at his feet, his sadness and regret crystal clear in his bright blue eyes.

Dean stood up and wrapped his arm around the angels shoulder, trying to keep it as heterosexual as possible since Sam was in the room, and he was pretty certain hugging Cas tightly around the waist, while whispering into his ear, in order to comfort him was not the most heterosexual thing to do. "Cas, it's fine, I mean of course I'm pissed. But yeah, no chick flick moments, we forgive you," Dean said, earning a quiet 'speak for yourself' from Sam.

The angel looked at Dean tilting his head to the side, "You can remove your arm if you wish," he muttered his eyes flickering down from Dean's eyes to looked at his lips. Dean coughed awkwardly and nodded while removing his arm, he glanced at Sam who had his eyebrows raised in a 'what have I just witnessed' manner.

"S-so," Dean stammered, trying to relieve the awkward tension, "You accepted souls off Crowley? Come on, that's like accepting drugs off a vampire." he chuckled quietly finding his joke some what amusing. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Cas waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I did. Not one of my best choices. He gave me 50,000 souls, straight from hell." Dean's eyes widened in shock, he'd expected a few thousand, but not 50,000. "And them combined with my grace was a bad combination." Castiel frowned, annoyed at himself, he should have realized at the time, the grace of heaven plus souls from hell equals one very messed up angel of the lord.

"That's what made you all self righteous?" Sam asked, "The souls from hell?" Castiel nodded looking ashamed of himself once again. "So what? They're deadly to angels or something?"

The angel sighed, "Not exactly deadly, but like poison. Something corrupt should not be combined with something so pure. I guess that's the best way really to explain it." Dean winced, turning his head slightly so no one could see, 'Something corrupt should not be combined with something so pure', that basically described him and Cas. They shouldn't be together, he was too wrong, he liked torturing souls for Christ sake. And Cas, well he was just perfect, despite everything he'd done, Dean still thought of him as flawless. His beautiful little angel who would have done anything for him, and the hunter would have done anything in return.

"How are you still alive?" Dean frowned, "That Leviathan said you were gone, dead. And well, it kind of looked like we lost you for a while there."

Castiel cringed and shuddered at the mention of the Leviathans, fear in his eyes. "I do not remember much. Ever since I accepted the hell bound souls, I knew what I was doing, I just did not seem to care. I don't understand why." The angels voice began to climb higher in his distress, "I should have stopped, or at least spoken to you Dean, told you what I was doing. You could have stopped me. I'm a disgusting excuse for an angel." Cas sank on to the couch, burying his face into his hands. Dean automatically sat down next to him, once again wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulder in comfort, causing the angel to lean his head on to the hunters shoulder and sigh softly.

Sam raised him eye brows, "Hm, yeah, we'll carry this on tomorrow, it's late. I'm going to have a shower." As the youngest Winchester walked out, he shot his brother a look as if to say 'sort the depressed angel out, now'. When Sam left the room and shut the bathroom door Dean tilted his angels head slightly pressing their lips together quickly. He got up off the sofa and walked towards the bed, causing Cas' eyes to widen hopefully.

The oldest Winchester chuckled and picked up the navy tie, "Calm down, I'm only getting your tie, there's no need to get excited," smirking as the angel blushed violently, he tossed the tie over on to the couch so that Castiel could put it on.

Cas fiddled with the tie around his neck, trying to get it back to the way it was before, he'd never put on a tie before. "Um, Dean?" the angel asked, "Where's my trenchcoat?"


	4. Would you like me to sing you to sleep?

_Now we're getting somewhere. Sorry it took so long. I get writers block. Sorry if it's crap. But Enjoy, please! :P And **review**, I really appreciate it. _

* * *

><p>It was Dean's turn to blush this time. "Um, your trench coat?" he muttered, sitting on the bed and reaching under his pillow, pulling out the slightly crinkled beige coat. Castiel's eyes softened when he realized Dean had kept his coat under his pillow, close to him. "For safe keeping, you know?" the hunter continued, placing it on his lap and playing with the material, "couldn't have any one stealing a significant part of your look."<p>

The angel frowned, "Why would anyone steal my coat?" he asked innocently, peering over the top of the couch to look at Dean. He understood parts of human behavior but most still baffled him, why would someone steal a coat when they could take a car or money?

Dean chuckled, "Because that's what people do. We're a weird bunch, us humans, we like to steal clothes." Castiel's frown became more pronounced causing Dean to laugh harder at the angel's adorable innocence. Dean glanced over towards the bathroom as the door opened and Sam stepped through, wearing nothing except a towel his hair floppy and wet. "Fuck," the oldest Winchester gasped, quickly shielding his eyes and turning away, "Someone give me a knife so I can gouge my eyes out."

Sam laughed, "Sorry dude, used to being on my own in a motel."

Dean felt a sudden bit of pressure on the bed next to him, he looked up to see that Cas was sitting next to him, head tilted to the side, still frowning, his eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Why would you want to gouge your eyes out? Surely that is painful and unnecessary, and would affect your ability to hunt."

The hunter rolled his eyes, "Cas, you're getting worse at understanding humans, you realize that right? Allow me to explain. I don't really want to gouge my eyes out, it's just a saying that you...say when you see something you don't want to." Dean nodded to himself and smiled glad that his explanation made sense, normally it was Sam who explained stuff, his younger brother was much better with words than him.

The angel reached over taking his trench coat off his human's lap, letting his fingers brush quickly over Dean's crotch, the hunter trembled slightly at the contact. Sam sat down on the bed opposite and glanced at the clock. "Right, I'm going to sleep. We're going to find a case for you tomorrow, can't have you getting all rusty." The oldest Winchester rolled his eyes in response, he never got rusty, he was out of action for a whole year at one point, and he jumped right back in, as good as ever. Sam pulled a shirt and some boxers on to sleep in, stood up, quickly turned off the light and got into bed.

Dean glared in his direction, "Ok! I'll just sit in the dark then!" he shouted, "Bitch." He turned to Cas, "Since Sammy over there says I've got to work a case tomorrow I'm going to sleep, you can stay if you want, I don't know, it's your choice." Castiel smiled and nodded, there was a light fluttering of wings and he was sitting on the sofa, staring at the blank TV his hands in his lap. Dean shrugged, the angel was weird, and he was pretty used to it. He quickly pulled off his shirt and pants and slid under the covers, closing his eyes then opening them again. Normally sleep came quite easily for him, he would just have nightmares, but right now sleep just wouldn't come.

The oldest Winchester sighed and opened his eyes, staring around the dark room, he couldn't see Castiel anywhere. "Sounds about right," he growled, "Stupid angel flown off again." Suddenly Castiel was standing next to him frowning.

"I am not stupid," he pouted, making Dean chuckle quietly in the dark, "and I did not fly off, you just could not see me, it is rather dark." Dean swung his legs over the bed so he could sit on the side of it. The angel looked down at the almost naked hunter, and bit his lip lightly, a strange sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Dean smirked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he reached up and grabbed the angel's tie and pulling on it so he could be straddled. The Winchester pressed his lips roughly against Cas', opening his mouth so his tongue could slide out and run along his angel's. He felt his tongue being sucked on softly, and his blood rushed down his body as he moaned with pleasure and need. Castiel quickly removed the clothes on the upper part of his body, Dean moved his hand down the angels body and pressing hard against the lump in his pants, Cas moaned loudly at the touch making both of the freeze and glance worriedly at the sleeping Winchester in the bed opposite.

"Cassie, you're going to have to keep quiet, Sammy won't be impressed if he wakes up to you moaning your head off."

The angel nodded, placing his hand on Dean's and pressing down on it, he shook softly trying to stop himself making a sound and disappointing his hunter. Cas moved his hand under Dean's and unzipped his pants desperate for something he didn't even understand himself. The oldest Winchester slipped his hand into Castiel's boxers taking his hard length into his hand and stroking it lightly, causing him to moan quietly and buck his hips into the Winchester's hand.

Castiel moved his hands to slide into Dean's hair, pulling on it roughly as he bucked his hips in time to the hunter's strokes. He could feel heat pooling at the pit of his stomach, and a strange tightening sensation around the same area. He'd never done anything like this before but he could tell it wouldn't last long, something was going to happen, he could feel it.

Cas buried his face into Dean's neck panting lightly and biting at his skin, the hunter sped his hand up, brushing his thumb lightly over the slit spreading the precum that was already gathering there. Cas whimpered his head rolling back off Dean's shoulder, and started moaning loudly as the hunter stroked him through his orgasm. Dean moved his other hand to clamp it over Cas' mouth muffling his cries as the angel spilled onto the oldest Winchester's hand inside his boxers.

"God, you're loud Cas. That's not even the best thing we can do," Dean muttered, winking at Cas making his eyes widen, "But I really should sleep." He slipped his hand out of the angels pants and wiped the cum off onto the side of the bed. "Can you mojo yourself clean?"

Castiel smiled slightly, "Of course I can." He stood up and frowned as Dean got back into bed, then he smiled again and join his hunter in the bed. Wrapping his arms around him and pressing their bodies together.

"Hey hey hey!" Dean protested, "What's Sammy going to think when he wakes up and sees us cuddling in bed?" Despite the protest he leaned his head onto the angels chest feeling like a chick. He never cuddled.

Cas rolled his eyes, "I do not require sleep, so if it makes you feel more comfortable I'll move to the couch, fully clothed, before Sam wakes."

"So, you're just going to watch me sleep? All night?" The hunter mumbled, it was all a bit too girly for him to be cuddling with an angel of the lord, and lying the way a girl would.

"Yes. Now be quiet and sleep. Or would you like me to sing you to sleep?"


End file.
